dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dralkyria
"And the Dralkyria smited the dragon using lance and shield of magic and holy power" An ancient written Dragoian account of the Dralkyria. Dralkyria means differant things to both the Dragoian and Ancient Dragoian species. To The Dragoians To the Dragoian species, a Dralkyria is a powerful female who in legend easily destroyed threats to the Dragoian species, such as Dragons. They were believed to have great power and godly weapons. In 1793, a project was set-up to try and re-create some Dralkyria using cloning equipment found in a sealed off Ancient Dragoian bunker. This project was later to be called Project Dralkyria. To The Ancient Dragoians To the Ancient Dragoian species, the Dralkyria were a group of 60 of the best warriors the species had, that were given powerful implants which allowed them to carry heavy, but devastating, weapons alongside the most powerful "portable" shield unit avaliable. The Dralkyria were also the only Ancient Dragoians allowed to show off their technology to the then primitive Dragoian species, this was because while Ancient Dragoians who chose to live with the Dragoians could defend the Dragoians from Dragon attacks, they could barely do so in skimpy armor (they decided lightweight, pointless but flashy, armor was better since there was no point in full plate against the swinging limbs of a Dragon) and with basic (also primitive) weapons (swords and axes). The Dralkyria's powerful weapons could make short work of a Dragon and were styled to look old and magical, despite the fact that they were modern energy beam cannons minimised from those mounted on Ancient Dragoian starships. Each batch of 60 Dralkyria would be buried in the same crypt when they eventually died, this was nearly always of old age, until the Soul Dragon invasion. A Dralkyria's implants were more advanced than the strength enhancers given to heavy class soldiers and served as a second set of veins and arteries alongside more genetic based strength and agility enhancing implants. These implants were known to merge with the body of the host and alter DNA, so that if the host was cloned, they would still have the implants boosts although they would not have the secondary circulatory system since that was purely mechanical. Dralkyria are given a choice of specialization in their implants depending whether they want to focus on strength or agility, they are also given a choice of having distinctive red iris' or keeping their own eye color, most chose the red iris' so when they weren't wearing their own custom Dralkyria uniform they would still be instantly recognised as Dralkyria. The Dralkyria were technically part of the Ancient Dragoian military, although only the highest ranking officers could suggest orders (nobody but a higher ranking Dralkyria could actually give a Dralkyria orders) to the Dralkyria, yet a Dralkyria could order anyone in the military to do whatever she wanted. To counteract this, Dralkyria are normally trained since birth to fulfill their role and are therefore bred to be sensible. They are also punished by other Dralkyria for being irresponsible. Alongside their duties on the Homeworld (Dragoia (Planet)), Dralkyria often go off-world via ship or Wormhole Ring to patrol and inspect the colonies where the bulk of the Ancient Dragoian population resided. These patrols were often done with a squad from the army to act as support if needed. Notable Dralkyria *TwinBragia (Ancient) *Drarfiaes Kealse *Sedsaigia Heresa Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dralkyria